Groose
Groose and His Gang of Bullies was a stable consisting of Groose, Mike Haggar and The Heavy. They may be the most illiterate literally named stable in all of VGCW history. In VGCW 'Season 8: Grooseward Gourd' "Well well well, if it isn't Red... or should I say... DEAD!" The stable was first shown to exist on July 1st, 2014, when Ness and Red revealed their existence in a backstage segment by noting that the trio picked on them. Said trio would immediately try and do so again (on camera for the first time), in a confrontation that resulted in Ness challenging (on the silent Red's behalf) the duo of the Heavy and Haggar to a tag team match the next week. The stable would make their in-ring debut (and be named) on that show, with Groose serving as a ringside distraction. His efforts bore fruit for his gang, as while he was ejected, he allowed the match to drag on to the point where Haggar managed to submit Ness for a win. Cocky over his team's win, Groose would challenge Red to a one-on-one match, only to be viciously crushed. Groose and his gang would plot revenge against Red, attempting to interfere in his Casual Championship match against Air Man, only to be driven away by, of all people, the P.R.A.T.S, as Dan respected Red too much from their old battles to just let Groose beat him up. Groose and co would promptly turn their intended beatings onto the martial artists, the two groups fighting several Singles matches that would result in two wins and one loss. Cocky, the bullies would enter End Game 8 planning on finishing the job in a 3 on 3 Elimination tag team match, only to see their bullying karmatically blow up in their faces: after a very long and intense battle, Heavy Weapons Guy would be disqualified for refusing to leave the ring, and the Dragons would make both Groose and Haggar tap out shortly thereafter via submission holds. Season 9: When Push Comes to Shove The Bullies came off a relatively successful debut the last season, despite not winning their first big End Game moment. Looking to rack up a couple more wins, they decided to take on the current champions in a non-title match on 2014-12-23. They'd taken down PK Chu once before, but this time would prove more difficult for the Bullies. Red and Ness had been busy perfecting their skills as Co-Op Champions, and after Groose was kicked out for his excellent managing skills, the boys managed to push onward to victory over the Bullies. Coming off of that loss, the Bullies wanted to test their skills some more, taking on The Practice in the ring. Haggar would be the one to win the match, dropping Eggman on his head to put him away. Coming off of their win, they were placed in a Co-Op Contendership match with Billy and Jimmy Lee of The Dragons. The match was announced at the beginning of the night and the title match set for the end, so both men were eager to win and get their shot. However, rather early into the match, Billy Lee would hit the Mayor with a Dragon Suplex pin combo, taking everyone by surprise, and pinning Haggar in the process. Perhaps still mad about their singles encounter back in Season 8, Billy Lee would go on to the title match with his bro, but wouldn't walk away with the belts. Season 10: A New Funk Season 10 started with Groose bullying relative newcomers Toejam & Earl. Getting swept up in their boss's shenanigans, the Bullies were scheduled to fight the Alien Duo in the first round of the Tag Tournament on 2015-04-14. Haggar and Heavy wouldn't be playing around, with Haggar even grabbing a chair at one point during the match (which would lead to some hilarious chair based hi jinks). However, even the chair wouldn't be enough to pull the Bullies through to victory, as Earl hit what he calls the Crash Landing on Heavy, putting away the big Russian before Haggar could make the save. Challenge Tower: The Funk Strikes Back Seemingly finished with the menacing aliens, Groose wasn't ready to let his crusade to save Earth go, and challenged Toejam and Earl to another match at the Challenge Tower event. Looking to bring the full force of the Bullies out on them, Groose himself said that he would be in the match, but sides would even before long as Vegeta got involved over these displays of spacism. Due to unknown circumstances, the match would be separated into two, a tag rematch between the Bullies and Aliens, and a singles match between Groose and Vegeta, inside a Cell. Toejam and Earl weren't about to take another loss, and a repeat of the first match could be in order. Though Haggar would fight fiercely against Earl, with Heavy pulling his weight too, Earl would win by a roll-up pin, ending the match. The score could still be evened that night by Groose, whose match with Vegeta inside Hell in a Cell would be next. Both men put on a spectacular showing, but it would be Groose to fall in the end after getting hit with a Dragon Rush. Tag Team Record